1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the window type of room air conditioner with unique features allowing for easy installation and better noise reduction.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional window type of room air conditioners (Window AC) are composed of a compressor and condenser module, evaporator module and electricity panel which are encased in a housing. These Window ACs are typically installed over a window or by creating an opening in a wall for the Window AC to slide through and be affixed in the hole. The advantage of the window AC is that the user can choose to install the AC unit himself if he decides to save cost on installation. The disadvantage is that the installation of the Window AC in the window is aesthetically unpleasing and often requires the window to be closed at all times in order to support the AC. Another disadvantage is that much of the noise produced by the compressor and condenser module of the AC unit travels into the room and thus can be quite noisy.
If the compressor and condenser module were placed in a housing to be installed outside of the room and the evaporator module and the electricity panel were placed in a separate housing to be installed inside of the room, the air conditioner (AC) unit becomes a split type of air conditioner. The placement of the compressor and condenser outside the room prevents the noise from traveling inside. However, such configuration requires a professional technician to connect the refrigerant tubes and the electricity lines between the two housings. In many countries where labor cost is low, the split type of AC is very commonly used. In The United States, the popularity of Split AC has not been wide-spread due to the high installation cost. As a result, the most common type of AC purchased by the US consumers is the regular type window AC which can be installed by the users themselves if they choose to.
The present invention addresses the noise and installation problems by designing a new type of window AC. This invention is not the split type of AC but carries a similar advantage of reduction in noise. In addition, the new type of AC can be easily installed by the user. In fact, it's easier to install the new invention than a conventional Window AC, which still requires the user to do heavy work such as drilling a hole in the wall and lifting and supporting the AC unit while trying to fit the AC in the hole. With the advantages such as noise reduction and easy installation, the new invention is able to attract users seeking for quiet ACs and/or ACs that are very easy to install. The new invention should easily find popularity among consumers in countries where labor cost for AC installation is high.